Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, and the like are becoming more and more powerful. Processing and display capabilities provide users with abilities to perform many tasks using a single mobile device. However, some measurement tasks are difficult to perform using a typical mobile device for various safety and other operability reasons. For example, high voltage or power electrical measurements may place an operator of the mobile device, and in some cases, the mobile device itself, at danger of damaging electrical signals. In some instances, the mobile device may not include sufficient insulation mechanisms for protecting a user if the mobile device were to reach a high voltage. Accordingly, while the processing and display capabilities of the mobile device may be suitable for performing and/or displaying various measurements, the functionality of the mobile device itself may be limited to only certain low voltage or power measurements.